poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To Where and Back Again (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
To Where and Back Again is the 30th episode of Season 6 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 6 MLP: FiM Two Parter of the same name. Summary With help from the Metarex, Chrysalis kidnaps Team Sonic and the Royal Family, and uses a mind control spell on the Mane Six, making them her slaves, can the unlikely team of Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, Moon Dancer, Lightning Dust, Firefly, Spike, Gabby, Gilda, Discord, Thorax, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Nyx, Snowdrop, Ember, Maud Pie, Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Cosmo, Tikal, Chip, Jet, Storm, Wave, Fang, Bark, Bean, Shade, Perci, Zoey, Saffron, Julie-Su, and Mina rescue their friends and save the world from changeling mayhem? Plot Starlight is invited to attend a festival at her former village. Despite her new role as princess, Starlight fears the villagers might not appriciate her as much, so she brings Trixie and Sunset to accompany her. The villagers happily put Starlight in charge of the festivities, but she feels overwhelmed and flees. She, Sunset and Trixie return to Ponyville to find Team Sonic and the Mane Six being strangely dismissive of Starlight's misfortune at the village, despite earlier showing their support. During a nightmare that night, Princess Luna alerts Starlight that the changelings have replaced herself and all of Equestria's protectors, including Team Sonic, the Chaotix, Omega, Big, Emerl, Gmerl, Gamma, Marine and the Mane Six, in their plan to conquer Equestria; Spike, the only one who was able to avoid capture, arrives, and after getting some of their allies, including Moon Dancer, Lightning Dust, Firefly, Gabby, Gilda, Discord, Thorax, the Cutie-Mark Crusaders, Nyx, Snowdrop, Ember, Maud Pie, Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Cosmo, Tikal, Chip, the Babylon Rogues, Team Hooligan, Shade, Perci, Zooey, Saffron, Julie-Su, and Mina, they also learn that the Metarex have teamed up with the changelings as well, with no time to waste, Discord transports the group to the changeling kingdom, where they're friends are being held, however, Chrysalis had Dark Oak and the Metarex go to capture them and puts a mind control spell on the Mane Six. Starlight and the others mount a rescue of their friends from the Changeling Kingdom, where their magic is negated by the power of Queen Chrysalis's enchanted throne. The others turn to Starlight to lead them; though hesitant, Starlight manages to direct the others in misguiding the changeling and metarex drones they encounter. Eggman also joins them, not wanting Chrysalis to take over the world before he does. Elsewhere, Sonic and company are able to escape, but found themselves facing off against the mind controlled Mane Six, Starlight and the group are eventually able to reach Chrysalis' throne but easily get overwhelmed, and though Thorax attempts to distract Chrysalis by disguising himself as Starlight, Chrysalis sees through his deception and begins forcefully draining the love he has accumulated from the Crystal Empire. Encouraged by Starlight, Thorax willingly gives Chrysalis his love, causing a powerful burst of magic that metamorphoses him into a new form. His transformation inspires the other changelings to do the same, destroying the throne and releasing the Mane Six from Chrysalis' control. Rejecting Starlight's offer of redemption, Chrysalis vows revenge before Knuckles punches her and Dark Oak out the kingdom. Thorax becomes the hive's new leader while Starlight returns to her village's festival with her friends. Differences * Spike is never captured. * Instead of being cocooned, the Princesses, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart and Team Sonic are placed in prison cells, while the Mane Six are placed under a mind control spell by Queen Chrysalis. * Moon Dancer, Lightning Dust, Firefly, Spike, Gabby, Gilda, the Cutie-Mark Crusaders, Nyx, Snowdrop, Ember, Maud Pie, Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Cosmo, Tikal, Chip, the Babylon Rogues, Team Hooligan, Shade, Perci, Zooey, Saffron, Julie-Su, and Mina join Starlight, Trixie, Thorax and Discord in resucing their friends. * Discord and Trixie are never captured by the changelings. Transcript To Where and Back Again (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap To be added... Trivia * Knuckles punching Chrysalis and Dark Oak away is similar to how he punches Eggman and Metal Sonic away in Sonic Mania Adventures. * "Port Prisma" from Paper Mario: Color Splash plays during the beginning of the episode. * "Time to SMASH!" from Marvel Disk Wars plays during the opening. * "The Ruined World of the Future" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays during Starlight's second nightmare. * "E.G.G.M.A.N. Robeatnic Mix" from Shadow the Hedgehog plays when the scene cuts to Dr. Eggman and his badniks. * The instrumental version of "Catch Me If You Can" plays when the Babylon Rogues appear on screen. * "Mixed Up Scramble" from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam plays when Bean hugs Jet upon seeing him. * "Hollow Bastion" from Kingdom Hearts plays when the heroes survey the changelings kingdom from their position. * "Break Up" from Digimon Adventure 02 during the battle with Chrysalis and Dark Oak. * "Who Got Us Into This Mess?" from Sonic Lost World plays during the last scene of the episode. * "Porta Vista" by Hyper Potions plays during the ending credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes